gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinking of Tollen and Montevado
The sinking of Tollen and Montevado was a major offensive from the Locust Horde in the aftermath of the Lightmass Offensive. Showing the COG, the last remnant of the human race, that the Horde survived the Lightmass Bomb and able to sink whole cities noting seen since E-Day. Background In the aftermath of the Lightmass Offensive, and the death of General RAAM, the Locust deity Rift Worm was awakened, which Skorge, the Kantus high priest, used to attack the last human stronghold.Gears of War 1Gears of War 2 collectibles The Locust Horde planned to destroy key cities that surrounded Jacinto City, attempting to destroy the last of the COG forces and drown the Lambent Locust with sea water.Gears of War 2 act 4,5 Prelude The Locust counterattack began with sinking of COG outposts and military installationsBeneath the Surface: An Inside Look at Gears of War 2. These events went under the radar since Serans were used to the E-Holes. But nothing prepared the COG or the human race for what was happening under Tollen and Montevado. The Sinking Despite their greatly diminished ground forces, the Locust still attempted daring raids into COG control zones and ambushed Gear squads in patrolsGears of War:Aspho FieldsGears of War:Hollow. The sinking of Tollen and Montevado was a major event in the Locust War. It showed that the Lightmass Bomb failed to kill all the Locust forces. Mission to Montevado After the Mission to the Pirnah Badlands Delta squad was sent to investigate seismic activity. In route to the city a Seeder shot them down.Gears of War:Hollow issue 3 Delta-1 was able to reach Montevado but were attack by a Brumak. Cole was able to blast the Brumak's right arm with a Boom Shot and Baird trapped it under giant rocks with a help of the Centaur Tank. Delta ordered Sigma Squad back to Jacinto and to take Lily with themGears of War:Hollows Issue 4. Delta enter the city while the sun was going down. They found only one Stranded telling them the city is a death trap and only two other stranded and small settlement quarter of mile away was left. But a pack of Wretches attack them killing the Stranded. But after defeating the wrenches the city began to sinkGears of War:Hollows Issue 4. Mission to Tollen In the aftermath of the evacuation of North Gate. Coalition High Command sent Delta Squad to investigate the flooding of the city. The city was located approximately two hours from Jacinto. Delta Squad, along with Sgt. Mataki, were dispatched via King Raven helicopter to recon the area, but not to rescue Stranded. Upon their arrival, Delta Squad realized that water had not flooded the city; instead, the city had sunk and turned into a massive lake, ten kilometers across. The lake was perfectly round, and appeared almost artificial. The Raven pilot thought it was caused by methane gas, and quickly flew away for fear of his vehicle going down. Baird, and perhaps Marcus, thought differently. Baird thought it was the Locust, although he didn't know how they had accomplished such a feat. It would later be discovered that the actions of the Rift Worm were responsible.Gears of War:Aspho Fields pp381-385 Responses After realizing that both the Tollen and Montevado sinkings were not natural and was done by the Locust, the COG High command decided a counterattack into the Inner Hollow would be the only way to end the war once and for all. Before the Rift Worm was killed by Delta-One, however, it sank the city of Ilima. References Category:Battles Category:Locust Horde military victories Category:Events